


TJ's new Tutor

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: TJ is less than happy with the tutor he was given so he decided to take matters into his own hands and asked his good buddy to help him. Sadly or not, he had other things on his mind than just algebra. Gay sex. Teen exploration. Mature contents inside. Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	TJ's new Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Don't own anything that can gain my profit. That includes the show Andi Mack. This is a work of fiction and this is a fun little project that shouldn't be taken seriously.

Working with Buffy was frustrating and TJ wasn't sure if it was the difficulties of the maths she was attempting to teach him, her teaching method or the fact that she was driven to be the best and sees everyone as hold her back.

So he decided to hunt for a new tutor and not one that was handed to him by his teacher. Calling her cell he feigned being sick and once done he pocket the door before smiling smartly at the closed door before knocking. He didn't have to wait long before his crush's mother answered her door.

"Hey is Cyrus home?" he asked her cheerfully.

"He sure is sweety. You can find him playing with himself in his room. The girls, unfortunately, have other plans. Hope one day he asks one of them out."

TJ wasn't sure if she had a little one to many or if she usually behaves in this manner. He knew Buffy was meant to be tutoring him and that Andi had plans with Jonah, it was why he choose today and literally the last minute to cancel on Buffy so he could have Cyrus all to himself.

He wanted to just barge right in and see the lovable dork but while he was certain that he wouldn't see Cyrus playing with his cock as his mother unintentionally made him vision with her offhand comment. He was here asking to be tutored as he really did need to improve his grade and see if he was failing as a student or if Buffy was failing as his tutor.

After knocking on the door Cyrus called out for him to enter and he opened the door to see him. He looked just as hot as he remembered. Behind him was a made bed that had several comics scattered about. Reading material that TJ actually approved off.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Asked Cyrus, "I mean isn't Buffy tutoring you on algebra?"

"Yeah, but it's not working out. I just get annoyed and frustrated and we end up fighting."

"This is serious, you can get kicked off the team."

"I know but I can't learn anything from her if I'm angry."

"I guess that makes sense,"

"Can I come in?"

Cyrus was startled as he realized that he was blocking TJ from entering. He moved aside and TJ walked in taking in the sight of the unfamiliar room. It dawned on Cyrus at the same time that TJ has never been in his room and suddenly he felt self-conscious as he looked around and prying nothing too incriminating or childish was out.

"Nice room," TJ finally said as he walked to his study table and took a seat.

_OK there is the flash drive on the desk but he has no way of knowing what's on it. The lube is buried in my sock drawer and the few mags I stole from my moms are safely stashed away. Lucky._

"As I said I don't think continuing with Buffy as my tutor will work out so I thought why not ask the smartest guy that I know."

"Oh yeah, who?"

TJ laughed and Cyrus was pleased that the laugh was not the type that he usually heard from other jocks. Those types of laugh always make him feel small while this laugh made him start getting stiff.

"You silly," TJ said turning his seat around so it faced him and sitting down.

"I don't know Maths isn't my best subject, and I don't want you to fail and get kicked out of the team."

"Nonsense, you are pretty smart and besides you just have to be better than me. If it has proven I can learn better from you I tell the teacher that Buffy is not working but you can teach me and if not… well, I guess I'm unteachable."

"I guess we can try."

"Excellent,"

"So turn that seat back around and we will tackle algebra together."

"One of the things that I think prevents Buffy and I working well together is her standing right behind me glaring down so…"

"So?"

"Since you don't have a second chair and your bed is why other there, why don't you sit here on my lap?" he patted his leg.

Cyrus swallowed nervously as he eyed TJ's lap. He dreamt of sitting down on it and engaging TJ in a snogfest with their hands roaming each other bodies.

"I don't know," Cyrus said fearfully on how he might react. At least if he does agree they both be staring down at his desk and not towards each other eyes.

"We won't know if it will help or not unless we try and if Buffy standing behind me is part of the problem and you do the same..."

"Fine, I seat,"

TJ grinned as he picked up his bag and fished out his homework, turned the chair around and scooted it closer to the front of the desk from where it was stationed earlier. He waited for Cyrus to take a seat and mentally rejoiced as Cyrus settled comfortably on his lap.

It was challenging to focus on Cyrus lesson while all he wanted to do was sniff at the apply scented hair that Cyrus bore but after Cyrus started quizzing him and encouraging him to repeat what he said he fought all the harder to pay attention.

"Hello, dears I brought you some food and drink. TJ will you be staying for dinner?" Mrs. Goodman asked, curious to know why her son seemed flushed and standing guiltily.

"We were, I mean I am helping TJ with his algebra. That's all we are doing." Cyrus cried out.

"Thank's Mrs. Goodman but my parent's are expecting me home for dinner." TJ smiled at her.

"Of course you were helping out your friend with his homework. You are such a good little boy. So much like both your father's, but you needn't be so embarrassed by that. It's not like you two were kissing or anything, you were simply sitting on his lap is all." With that, she placed the tray down on the deck and left the room while closing the door behind herself.

"Yeah Cy, you shouldn't be embarrassed," TJ couldn't help himself but say.

"Shut up," mumbled Cyrus wishing that his blush will go away.

His mother brought a bowl of fruit and two jugs, one with orange juice and the other of water. The banana excited TJ as he often practices deepthroating by seeing how much of it he could take and he wondered what Cyrus would think after seeing how well he can handle fitting the extremely large ones in his mouth and down his throat. He beckoned his friend to sit down absentmindedly before realizing that he now had a hardon.

_I suppose that could open up a conversation that could lead to doing a lot more than tutoring._

Cyrus now felt TJ's member as he sat on it. Not sure if he should point it out or not decided that if the situation was reversed that he wouldn't want to explain it choose to ignore it.

"This looks good," TJ commented after figuring out that Cyrus wasn't going to comment about his predicament.

"Yeah, the cherries are one of my favs. So sweet." Cyrus commented as he grabbed one.

No sooner had he grabbed one TJ's hand slapped it and took the cheery he just hold and bit into it.

"Hey!" Protested his tutor.

Making a huge show of enjoying it, TJ finished the remainder of it. "Yeah, that was good."

"You didn't have to slap it out of my hand, there are plenty of others."

"But the others aren't yours, and I want yours."

Both started to feel hot due to the circumstances and TJ started pouring some water for the two of them. Cyrus took his and TJ grab of hold of his own glass. Regretfully he was fixated on watching Cyrus drink and swallow that he spilled his water over Cyrus lap.

Cyrus once again hopped out of his lap and TJ looking for anything to use as a towel saw nothing so he quickly stripped himself of his shirt and used that to pat him down with.

_Oh no, this can't be happening. TJ is now naked from the waist up and his hands are so close to my...Got to think of other things, ugly things... Too late._

With the dampness, it was all too easy to see the outline of Cyrus growing cock and was impressed. At the moment Cyrus didn't appear to be above average but he differently was not small by any means. He wanted to touch it and not through his shirt and Cyrus pants.

"You know it probably be easier to dry if you take them off," commented TJ.

Cyrus hesitated as he looked at TJ down on his knees with his shirt pressed against his front to soak up the water. While he had briefs on it seemed improper to remove his pants in front of a guy who is now half dress and he currently crushing on.

"Come on Underdog, I take mine off too if it will make you more comfortable,"

It felt odd feeling the blush when he thought that all his blood was going to his groin. Never in all of his life did he felt as hard as he did at that moment and he could still blush.  _How is that even possible?_ Cyrus thought as he fought not to cry out that he would like that.

TJ took the initiative and started undoing Cyrus pants while the boy just stood and watched. The water had soaked through the material and left his briefs looking darker than it was meant to. Sure it wasn't as wet as the pants themselves and the hardon Cyrus had was more eye-catching but apart of TJ wanted to make a joke about having already cummed.

"Well since this too is wet," TJ said as he took hold of the waistband.

"No wait-" Cyrus started but already TJ had it down to his ankles and was admiring the cock pointing straight at him.

TJ wasted no time in wetting his lips and taking the head of the cock inside his mouth. If he waited Cyrus would have come up with excuses to quickly put an end to the fun and get into dry clothes, now, however, he couldn't stop him unless he had nerves of steel.

While he bobs up and down on it he began playing with Cyrus balls and already he could feel the precum teasing his taste buds.

"Oh TJ..." moaned Cyrus moving his hips back and forth.

It wasn't face fucking as TJ never having given a blow job before found his jaw aching and rest it from time to time switched it up with sucking on his cock and giving Cyrus a hand job. Then he stopped altogether and undress completely.

Cyrus eyed TJ nude form appreciatively but thought things were moving to fast.

"I don't think we should be doing this," he commented while he stroked TJ.

 _When did I...?_  Cyrus wondered before TJ gave him a kiss.

Things might indeed be moving fast but the two were horny and both had fantasized about doing it to each other and both teens found themselves now on the bed with their hands stroking the other and Cyrus sucking on TJ's nipple.

"Oh god that feels gooood!" groaned TJ as he quickens his hand movement.

Cyrus might not know what he was doing per se but he had watched several videos so he moved down TJ's chest sucking and licking. His hands moving all over further stimulating TJ's body and he loved hearing the gasp and moans that TJ made.

Now Cyrus was eyeing TJ's cock. It looked much like his own in size and width with the only differences being that TJ was uncut and his pubic hair was untamed while Cyrus kept his neat and trimmed. Since TJ has sucked him and Cyrus now felt courageous enough to attempt bottoming he wanted to see how much he could suck and get it wet enough for later.

Unlike TJ he began by licking the shaft instead of taking the head into his mouth. His hand at TJ's testicles while TJ had his fingers through Cyrus short hair guiding his head up and down and generally keeping it close to his groin.

The moment of truth came and Cyrus started bobbing on the head and took more and more of his length into his mouth. The taste was agreeable to Cyrus who merrily moaned with happiness.

"Oh yes Cyrus," groaned TJ, eyes firmly shut as he fought to remain still, knowing how quickly his mouth hurt after a few minutes.

His hands were merely an illusion of power as Cyrus moved up and down. Much like TJ's he eased off the hard cock and stroke it as he rested, he even returned to kissing it and the occasional lick before resuming blowing his crush.

"Umm, TJ do you think... will you be willing to, perhaps, sorta, umm... could you.." It was hard for Cyrus to asked then he recalls TJ's comment about stealing his cherry. "Could you take my cherry?"

"You want me to..." he made a circle with two fingers on one hand and poke a finger through with the other.

"Yeah, that. I don't know if I can take all of you but perhaps... a few inches?"

"Sure, I did say I want your cherry."

Cyrus got onto all fours on his bed with a part of him wondering when he took leave of his senses, a larger part told it to piss off.

TJ was nervous but willing as he moved in and started rimming Cyrus while hoping that his mom has no plans to return to her son's room any time soon. He ensured to tongue his hole then gradually ease a finger inside. He fingered and tongue Cyrus some more before adding a second.

It was hard for Cyrus as he relaxed and work to keep quiet while experiencing these new sensations then he began to panic as he was told that it was time.

TJ made soothing sounds and encouraged Cyrus to relax, that he stop when asked and sooth his back and Cyrus bit his lip and tried to follow his crush instructions. TJ only put three inches inside Cyrus before stopping and letting him get used to it before moving it in and out. He moved side to side also on occasion and kept it nice and slow.

It was marvelous for both boys and Cyrus eventually made his pleasure known which caused TJ to speed up, he accidentally put more of his shaft inside Cyrus by accident but did try to stop it from repeating even if Cyrus made this cute groan.

In what felt like far to soon TJ started to feel his orgasm approaching and warned Cyrus. Cyrus torn between wanting TJ to cum inside him or playing it safe cried out for him to cum on his back and TJ went out and stroke himself to completion.

His cum went shooting out as far as Cyrus' hair at first and left puddles down Cyrus back. He used his shirt to clean Cyrus and now the boy collapse on his back as TJ removed Cyrus hand that was now working on getting him off and replaced it with his own.

Having someone wanking him while still reeling from his first anal play had Cyrus quickly approaching the edge and much like TJ's load Cyrus now felt the warm cum, his own at that, showering down on his chest. He was breathing heavily and was out of it that he was unaware that TJ was sampling his load till later.

"So I think our first tutoring session was a smashing success, Underdog."

"Uh... we barely did anything."

"So desperate for more are we?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story I should have started a while back but I forgot to save it in my plans. So to the one who requests it, sorry about that. Please R&R.


End file.
